


affection

by jemmm001



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Soft kissing, happy mafuyu, hello, hmmm idk this is short and just... fluff, im back, mafuyu pov, nervous ritsuka!, there's not much to say, this is very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemmm001/pseuds/jemmm001
Summary: ritsuka feels bad bc he thinks he's not good at showing affection.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 129





	affection

Mafuyu sighed as his front door closed behind him and Ritsuka. It was good to be home. Great, even, since Ritsuka was there to spend the afternoon together. He smiled, watching Ritsuka greet Kedama. 

“You can wait for me in my room; I’ll bring us some food. Is curry alright?” 

Ritsuka awkwardly lifted his face and smiled back, still petting Tama. “Yeah, of course. Thank you.” 

Mafuyu hummed and ran a hand through his boyfriend’s hair as he passed. He couldn’t help but touch that soft head of hair, and the way Ritsuka bristled a bit at the unexpected touch was rewarding. “I’ll be right back! You can wait for me in my room.” 

“Oh—okay.” Ritsuka ducked his head and Mafuyu tried really hard not to kiss him. He had the cutest boyfriend in the  _ world _ . 

Mafuyu had been looking forward to this all week, their first night off from school and work and practice in  _ forever _ , and now he was downright giddy with his excitement to have Ritsuka all to himself, to relax together, maybe do some homework, hopefully make out a little too. He reheated up the leftover curry with great anticipation. 

“I’m back,” Mafuyu said cheerfully and entered with two bowls of curry rice. He set them down on the chabudai and rose- and then startled at the sudden, clumsy kiss that Ritsuka pressed to the corner of his mouth. 

“Sorry!” Ritsuka practically jumped backwards. “Sorry, that was weird. I shouldn’t have—” 

Mafuyu giggled and pulled him closer. “I don’t mind, silly!” He was about to give him

a proper kiss, until he noticed Ritsuka’s burning face. Nervous. Guilty. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Ritsuka sighed and braced himself. Mafuyu, ever patient, traced circles on Ritsuka’s shoulder and waited. 

“You’re always...making the first move.” His voice was small. “And you’re very affectionate. And—and I just want to be a better boyfriend to you! And show you how much I like you! But I don’t want to do the wrong thing! What kind of boyfriend can’t—y’know—” 

“Ritsuka.” 

Ritsuka’s eyes flicked upwards to Mafuyu’s, then back down. “Sorry.” 

No, no, no. “No, don’t be sorry.” Mafuyu smiled. “You’re a perfect boyfriend to me. I love it when you give me kisses, yes—but I’m not keeping score. Just being with you is enough to make me happy.” Mafuyu kissed his cheek gently, and Ritsuka breathed softly in relief. 

“I just like you so much.” 

Mafuyu’s heart swelled and he leaned further against Ritsuka. He was so  _ sweet _ it was unbearable. “You don’t have to be afraid.” Ritsuka sighed heavily and relaxed, just enough to hold Mafuyu back. “Now kiss me again, like you mean it.” 

Ritsuka nodded and pulled Mafuyu in for a kiss. A real one, this time, full of intent rather than nerves. Mafuyu’s mind went blank. All he knew was Ritsuka and his warm lips and strong arms around his waist. If not for Ritsuka holding onto him, Mafuyu was sure he’d topple over.

When they finally separated, Mafuyu opened his eyes slowly. “Great job, Ritsuka. A-plus. You win,” he joked. Ritsuka grinned. 

“What’s my prize?” 

**Author's Note:**

> hello im back, like everything i write this is self-indulgent. hope everyone is well and staying safe during the pandemic!!
> 
> i think ritsuka pov is easier to write but i did this in mafuyu's pov simply bc i wanted to try it out and that it is more interesting... how'd i do? :)


End file.
